warinthenorthfandomcom-20200214-history
Beleram
Beleram Beleram is a Great Eagle of the Misty Mountains. There are few creatures in all of Middle-Earth more majestic than the Great Eagles. These noble beings live under the guidance of their King Gwaihir in eyries high atop the Misty Mountains. While the Great Eagles do not generally intefere with forces outside of their own realm, they have made rare exceptions in the name of honour and trust. Gandalf himself earned the friendship of these noble Eagles. Beleram, a warrior of the Great Eagles, comes to build a similar bond with Eradan, Andriel and Farin as they drive North together to halt Agandaûr's advances. His wise perspective, steadfast loyalty and deadly force in combat are guiding beacons for the Three Companions as they venture far behind enemy lines. Beleram during the beginning of the War in the North was tasked with scouting the northern parts of Arnor including Fornost to gather news for King Gwaihir. When he spotted goblins gathering in great numbers, he couldn't resist in flying low to scout. Doing this he was careless, as the goblins were prepared for him. They set up siege weapons, and knocked him out of the sky. Before he came to, the goblins chained him to the ground. When he came to, he found himself trapped and surrounded by goblins. They taunted him, and speared him. His death would have been "slow but certain" if it wasn't for the Fellowship's arrival. They freed him from his shackles and cleared the courtyard of enemies that may have kept him shackled down. But he couldn't fly freely, as the siege weapons still restricted his flight. So, the Fellowship assaulted the battlements, and destroyed the siege weapons. But Beleram chose not to return home. He choose to remain in Fornost, and aid his new friends. He shadowed them, and swooped in to take out certain enemies and structures at multiple times. When the three heroes and the Sons of Elrond entered the citadel where he could not bring aid to his friends, he remaind outside of the citadel to stop any reinforcements. After Agandaûr fled from Fornost on his Fell Beast, Beleram soared after him, only to be stopped by his sorcery. He gave his thanks to his friends, and returned to the Misty Mountains' eyries, where Bargrisar, the rogue stone-giant, was wrecking havock. After he returned home, he learned of the destruction caused by Bargrisar. He wanted revenge, but also learned that Bargrisar fled, probably to the Ettenmoors. Before Gwaihir could summon his full strength, he needed scouts to learn of his wearabouts in the Ettenmoors. Beleram was one of the scouts sent out. He later stumbled onto his friends, Eradan, Andriel and Farin, who were also sent into the Ettenmoors to scout for enemies. They teamed up for the search for Bargrisar. The three heroes soon found him, and brought him down by hacking his legs. But when they thought he was dead, he arose to kill them. But Beleram soared in, and attacked him with his sharp talons, and finally killed the stone-giant. Gwaihir and other Great Eagles soon arrived, and gave thanks to Beleram and the Three Companions. Beleram then asked for leave from his duties among the Eagles to accompany his friends on the hunt for Agandaûr. Gwaihir granted him leave, along with two other Eagles Baranthor and Armenel, who are also put under his command. Beleram accompanied them to Rivendell, and then to Mount Gundabad where the Fellowship of the North were tasked with searching for Agandaûr there. Beleram and his Eagle friends dropped them off and distracted the Fell Beasts keeping watch around the fortress. Later on Beleram came to his friends aid when the mountain roof started to collapse on top of them. At the command of Bruni and Nordri (the dwarves found at Mount Gundabad) they travelled many miles and leagues to the Grey Mountains, where a hidden Dwarf hold (Nordinbad) remained. From there, they travelled to Mirkwood to find Radagast, the wizard. While soaring high above the dark, dank forests of Mirkwood, Agandaûr's minion, Wulfrun, ambushed them on a Fell Beast, and attacked Beleram. From the impact of the attack, the rider (it could be Eradan, Andriel or Farin, which ever character you choose to play as) plummits to the ground and Wulfrun follows on his evil steed. As Wulfrun and the Fell Beast prepare to attack, Beleram emerges from the air, and tackles the Fell Beast out of scene. After the heroes slay Wulfrun, the Fell Beast appears again and stumbles over to the heros, but again Beleram rushes towards it, pins it down with his talons, and skewers it's neck with his sharp beak. From there, Beleram meets up with Armenel and Baranthor, and shadows the Fellowship of the North from above as they continue their search for Radagast. Beleram also joins in the conversation between Radagast and the Fellowship of the North. It's also good to note that Beleram has visited Radagast before, and has formed a friendship between them. After the fellowship has learned of Urgost's location from Radagast, they swiftly travel to his lair, but Beleram and the Eagles lay low in fear of the dragon. They only dare to approach Urgost's lair to pick up the Fellowship of the North. They must then hurry to Nordinbad, as they learned that a heavy siege is being laid against it while talking to Urgost. When they arrive, they drop the Fellowship of the North off at Nordinbad, and Beleram leads the Eagles into the air to deal with the siege machines positioned outside of the fortress. They dive-bomb the siege machines, but soar back into the air to position themselves for an attack on the trolls assaulting the gate. But a missile launched from another siege machine flies onto the air and explodes, instantly killing Baranthor and Armenel, and knocks Beleram out of the sky, and sends him plummitting to the ground, gravely wounded. Beleram played no other role during the Siege of Nordinbad, as the explosion knocked him unconcious and gravely wounded. After the battle, Lord Gorin had dwarves sent out to retrieve his body, and then had Beleram placed under special care. After Beleram awoke, he learned of Baranthor and Armenel's death, and wanted swift revenge. But his friends instructed him to rest, and left for Carn Dûm to confront Agandaûr. But Beleram did not remain under the care of Lord Gorin and the dwarves, and left to help his friends against the wishes of Lord Gorin and Nordri. He soon arrived at Carn Dûm, just when Agandaûr's Fell Beast was preparing to attack the Fellowship of the North. After a short fight, Beleram cast the Beast onto a spire that skewered it's body, although Beleram was again gravely wounded by the beast's jaws. That risk was to ensure that Agandaûr did not escape again like at Fornost. Although he is now severely wounded and close to death, he promises to help fight against Agandaûr. When the fight between the heros and Agandaûr moves to the bridge, you can choose to have Beleram help you, or not. If you choose to have Beleram help you, Agandaûr will kill him. If you don't choose to have him help you, he will appear at the end of the level, walking with the Fellowship of the North out of Carn Dûm and then to Rivendell. Category:Eagles